icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Gigi1709/Swan song
This is an iCarly fanfic that uses tha Supernatural plot. It’s not about beating the devil. It’s about some dude Sam helped to escape from juvie… I know it sounds stupid, but if you try to ignore that I think it’s not that bad.. You guys tell me if this sounds good enough… really tell me. On February 1st 1994, the seventh baby of the day was born in Seattle Medical Center. Being the first born of the governor it was natural that some people were interested in the news and a lot of paparazzi appeared. Three days later in that same hospital another baby was born, nobody really cared about that, but they should have, because that baby turned out to have the most amazing love story in pretty much the whole world. his mother decided to call him Fredward, after expending 11 months on pregnancy, so she had a lot of extra time to decided. Some months later, on April 17th, other two kids were born in a bus, it was kind of strange for all of the witnesses but it was a special moment for everyone. Some days later their mother named them Samantha and Melanie. The twins turned out to have totally opposite personalities, it all ended in Melanie getting a scholarship in some fancy institute. As for Sam, well, even though she could be lazy some times she had made it to high school. It was when she was on sixth grade that she met Freddie, that is, after Carly introduced them to each other, that meeting of ourse ended in the first of their fights, but despite that they get to be really close friends. I guess this is where this story begins. Freddie walked to the studio where Sam was sitting in the car eating a ham sandwich. Freddie was sure of every sibgle one of the words he had to say. Yet, he was scared to pronounce them, because he didn’t know who thing could end. Freddie took one of the sodas Sam had taken up there and look at it for a few seconds. “Freddie?” asked Sam trying to figure out what was the deal. He immediately opened the bottle and said “I’m in” Sam was a little bit confused with those words, acutally, she had no idea what he was talking about. “In what?” she asked curious. “The whole let’s get caught with the psycho thing. I´m on board” Freddie could feel the nod in his throat at that time he said the words. “You’re gonna let me say yes to Lionel?” asked Sam without believing what she heard. “No. That’s the thing. It’s not on me to let you do anything” Freddie was trying to speak as if the whole thing wasn’t that big but he knew this was giant. “You’re a grown… overgrown girl, Sam. If this is what you want I’ll back your play”. Sam looked into his eyes and knew he was telling the truth “That's the last thing I thought you'd ever say”. “Might be” said Freddie. “I'm not gonna lie to you. It goes against every fiber I got. I mean, truth is...You know, watching out for you... It's kinda been my job, you know? But more than that, it's... It's kind of who I am. Even though sometimes you can be a little bit… obnoxious.” Freddie looked away and immediately turned to face Sam again.” You're not a kid anymore, Sam, and I can't keep treating you like one. Maybe I got to grow up a little, too... I don't what that dude is capable of… but I do know that if someone can beat him up. That’s you”. “Thank you” This was one of those rare occasion in which Sam said that to him. “If this is what you want… is this really what you want?” Freddie asked knowing the answer but hoping to hear something else. “I let him out. I got to put him back in”, “Okay… That’s it then.” Freddie drank his soda. Category:Blog posts